Am I home?
by Jack of Blade's Daughter
Summary: After all the challenges, and battles he's been through, Dante begins to reminisce his adventures, and starts to question if he is still needed.
1. Chapter 1

**Firstly, I'd like to give about 80% credit of this fic to the youtube video "Dante is home" It has been pegging my brain for hours upon end. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned.**

I sighed as I gleamed down at the keepsake necklace from my mother.

I had been running this business, to hunt down demons, for several years, and it had it's fair share of kicks to it. There were some bumps along the way of course.

First there was Vergil, my brother, who was attempting to unlock Sparda's, our father, seal and open the gates of hell.

Then there was that Arius guy, clique story of course. Man got greedy and turned to the power of demons for more power. To be honest he wasn't that hard to kill.

And finally, Mundus. The 'prince of darkness' as some called him. That was, annoying, to say the least. Having to face someone mad at dad since Dad wasn't exactly around anymore. No one could ever leave it could they?

And my latest trip, to some town filled with religious fanatics of Sparda. That was admittedly a little disturbing, knowing there was a whole religion worshiping my father. It was fun though, met that hot-headed kid. Nero I think. I'm sure I made the right call in letting him keep Yamato.

'But now, after all that, things just seem so dim.' I thought to myself, the people walking with past or around me. It was amazing how oblivious they are to the dangers people like me keep them from.

But am I really needed now? There are other demon hunters out there, like Lady. I doubt there will ever be anymore large threats after Sparda's blood or power, seeing as that's all almost gone.

The thoughts plague me second after second as I near my destination, my place. 'But is it my home?' I think to myself, before opening the door.

As soon as I open the door, I feel a smaller figure bump into me, making my eyes widen slightly, and when my eyes finally adjusted to the light I saw it was Patty. She was dressed in her usual pink, girly dress.

And of course, there was that frown of hers, while annoying was also a little amusing.

She waved a chatsizing finger at me, "You are late!" she stated accusingly, as I just shrugged and attempted to think of a way to get her off my back.

Then she turned around with a smile and let me see past her, causing my eyes to widen even further.

There, right in front of me, were all of the people I'd managed to meet over the time. Trish, Lady, J.D, Nero and his 'friend' Kyrie.

I looked at Patty, my face etched with complete surprise and confusion, and she just smiled while nodding. "We were waiting for you Dante!" she explained cheerfully. And I smiled widely for the first time in a long time. A real smile, not one of those cocky grins or smirks I usually show off. As I was smiling I could feel a small spec of water in the corner of my eyes, and I just smiled harder, both being happy and trying to hide the tears.

Suddenly Patty took my hand, and dragged me to the smiling group, me smiling the whole way.

'I'm home….'


	2. NOTICE

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Jack of blades Daughter


End file.
